


Comforting Embrace

by 1Zukoneedsafamily2



Series: 2020 Birthdays! [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Zuko and sokka aren't together they are just really homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2
Summary: Sokka and Zuko snuggle after a hard days work.
Series: 2020 Birthdays! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4NationsInHarmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NationsInHarmony/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Fours! Hope you enjoy!

Sokka had finished doing up the fish on sticks and setting them up to cook over the fire. 

He sat next to Zuko and grabbed the waterskin when it was offered. He drank from it and capped it. He pouts a little "It's too bad Aang had to leave so early it was much easier doing this hack and burn off the plants with him here."

Zuko shrugs a little "I dunno I like the quiet. I know I'm not technically Firelord. But Uncle still runs a lot of things by me and I felt exhausted. This has been a nice break."

Sokka raises an eyebrow, "Speaking as someone who was there the past couple months, you interjected and were working yourself too hard. Uncle was trying to lessen it and you still managed to overwork yourself by doing work behind his back."

Zuko blushes and ducks his head and mumbles petulantly "Shut up"

Sokka smirks victoriously and checks on the fish.

Zuko leans forward a bit "So do you intend to be Ambassador Sokka forever or are you going to do something else?"

Sokka hums softly and makes a noncommittal hand gesture "I don't know. It'll depend on what comes in the future. I mean. Realistically I'll probably do this until I'm old. But I would like to spend some time inventing and maybe spend more time with you guys."

Zuko nods "That would be nice and you know you'll always have a place in the Fire Nation. So if you are in the area don't be afraid to stop in," He grins a little.

Sokka chuckles and takes the fish off the fire. He hands two to Zuko. He sits down next to him already ripping into one of the fish. "Well do you have any plans for the future?"

Zuko makes a face that looks a little like disgust. "I'll be completely honest, for my Nation, and how I intend to rule? Yes. For my personal life? I never really thought about it. Because when I was in banishment even if I said I was going home any day now I didn't expect to ever leave that boat. I was resigned to the sad reality that I'd probably bury Uncle before I ever went home."

Sokka could feel his heartache at those words,"Moon and stars Zuko that's intense."

Zuko just looked at the fire, his fish barely touched. Sokka let the subject drop and started rambling about anything to get the mood back up "So Katara is helping me with those plans I drew up for the tribe, she convinced a bunch of northerners to come down and help her build the city up. Everyone should have homes in a few months." 

Sokka kept it going but noticed Zuko wasn't eating and sighed. "Zuko. You need to eat."

Zuko slowly shook his head no and just packed away the fish. He headed off into the room they were sleeping in.

Sokka frowned and put out the fire before following Zuko.

Zuko was huddled down in the corner of the room pouting. "Aang took the extra bedroll."

"So? Why wouldn't we share?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

Zuko sputtered and his cheeks flushed "What? No! We can't share that's- Just No!"

Sokka snorts and shrugs "Suit yourself Jerkbender." He gets into his bedroll and gets all snuggled in. 

Sokka watches Zuko sulk in the corner and sighs softly. "Zuko, come here. I'm cold." He pouts dramatically.

"Fine," Zuko grumbles and walks over to him. He moves to just snuggle the outside of the bedroll.

"No! Get in here. It'll be warmer."

Zuko scowls but he gets in the bedroll with Sokka. Sokka smirks knowing he's won. He pulls Zuko close and hums. Zuko was all tense against him. Sokka frowns a little "Zuko you can relax. It's not like snuggling isn't okay."

Zuko squirms a bit and mumbles, "I've never really snuggled anyone before," he looks so uncomfortable.

Sokka couldn't hold back a little snicker. Zuko glares at him, though the effect is lessened by his cheeks being flushed. Sokka grins and takes pity on him. "I'll show you how to snuggle and you can't hit me if I bring it up later."

Zuko pouts "No fair. I refuse to let go of my right to hit you. Now show me how to snuggle!"

Sokka chuckles "Alright, roll over," Zuko squirms until his back is to Sokka. Sokka wraps his arms around Zuko's waist and nuzzles his shoulder "This is nice."

Sokka feels Zuko holding his hand and Sokka smiles into Zuko's shoulder. Sokka closes his eyes and waits until Zuko’s breathing evened out into the slow steady pattern of sleep. Sokka finally left himself drift off.

Sokka woke up with the sun in his eyes and grumbled. He nuzzled his face into Zuko’s chest and was startled that Zuko was still in bed. He looks at Zuko’s face. He was still asleep!!!

Sokka smiles and tries to slip out of the bedroll but Zuko just clings tighter to him. Sokka gives up because there is no way he’s unwrapping Zuko’s arms from around his chest without waking him. Sokka settles back into the bedroll and pulls Zuko close. He notices a patch of hair that is completely vertical on the top of Zuko’s head and can't resist the urge to play with it. He pats it down only for it to spring back up and he has to stifle a giggle.

Zuko’s head lifts from his chest and makes a groggy little noise of confusion. Sokka shushes him softly,” Just go back to sleep Zuko.”

Zuko makes a noise of affirmation and nuzzles Sokka’s chest. Sokka resisted the urge to coo and closed his eyes to enjoy some more sleep.

* * *

Zuko was grumbling and blushing, the sun high and just past noon. Sokka smirks eating his fish. 

Zuko huffed, “ There is no way I did that!”

“You did that and no amount of arguing can undo it,” Sokka states smugly.

“I did not and you can’t prove I did,” Zuko says with a finality that closes the matter. “Now come on you lazy butt we wasted over half the day!”

“That was your fault, You insisted I stay in bed.” Sokka grins knowing that he was exaggerating a little bit but it was worth it to see Zuko sputter and steam, quite literally.

Sokka chuckles and stands up. He says placatingly “Alright alright we can get to work.” 

Sokka would never let the memory of this day go, this was the best day he’d had in months.


End file.
